Storm Tossed
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: She dropped to the deck, her gun flying out of her hand. She struggled to reach Elliot as she fought not to lose consciousness. She had just grabbed her partner’s limp hand when the deck chair came crashing down on her head once more and darkness finall
1. Chapter 1

**Storm Tossed**

**Chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Law and Order: SVU" or its characters. I wish I did but that's another story.**

**A/N: Okay, so… yeah, I've got the ADD and I had this idea tugging at my brain. I will get back to "I Wanna Come Home" soon, I promise. For now, I hope you guys like this story. The first chapter is a little short but the reason for that will become abundantly clear.**

"Remember," Elliot whispered to her as they got on board the cruise ship "We have to arrest this guy as quietly as possible. We don't want to scare the passengers."

"I remember," Olivia whispered back "I just hope you take your own advice." Elliot was not the type of person who should be giving last minute lextures on discretion.

They were half way down the corridor when they felt the deck beneath their feet lurch. "Damn," Elliot muttered.

"I thought that Cragen said that they could keep the ship from leaving until after we arrested this guy?" Olivia groaned, turning her eyes upward momentarily.

"So did I," Elliot said as they turned a corner and saw the reason that they had come on board, standing right in front of them.

"Why, hello detectives," Keith Douglas greeted with an oily smile "What brings you out here on such a fine day?"

"Oh, I think you know why we're here," Olivia forced a smile as Elliot stepped forward, holding out a pair of handcuffs.

Keith nodded in realization before he turned to a group of people standing nearby "Hey guys," he called, his voice full of laughter "These cops want to arrest me." The group burst into uproarious laughter and Keith turned back to Elliot and Olivia "Do you two even know where we are?" he asked.

The two detectives looked around them "Shit," Elliot muttered and Olivia had to agree. The boat had departed and they could barely see the harbor anymore. They were in international waters. Not only that but they were trapped on a boat with a rapist and murderer.

"Didn't you even check to see who owns this ship?" Keith asked, laughing at the detectives' stupidity.

Elliot and Olivia shared a troubled look, they had been set up. When they turned back to Keith, he was surrounded by his friends and they were all looking very amused.

"I wonder," Keith smiled as he looked at the two detectives "I think that our guests would be more comfortable below deck." His group of friends nodded and moved towards the two detectives who instantly drew their guns.

"Turn this ship around right now," Elliot commanded.

"If I did that," Keith smirked, enjoying himself greatly "You'd arrest me."

"If you don't," Olivia hissed "We'll just kill you," the mood on the boat was becoming tenser by the moment. Olivia knew that Elliot was feeling as nervous about this as she was. Her gaze never left the group of people in front of her so she never saw the two that snuck up behind. That is, not until one of them struck Elliot over the head with a deck chair and he dropped to the deck like a stone. Olivia turned her gun on the person who had struck her partner only to be hit from behind by another assailant with another chair.

She dropped to the deck, her gun flying out of her hand. She struggled to reach Elliot as she fought not to lose consciousness. She had just grabbed her partner's limp hand when the deck chair came crashing down on her head once more and darkness finally claimed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Storm Tossed**

**Chapter 2:**

"Liv," she heard him calling to her. His voice was strained, full of concern. She was drifting back into consciousness slowly.

She moaned softly and opened her eyes only to close them again against the glint of the setting sun "Where are we?" she asked as she rolled onto her side.

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief that she was awake and seemed fine. He took a deep breath, preparing to tell her what he knew "I think we're on one of the life boats from the ship."

"What?" Olivia asked, sitting up. She looked around and could see nothing but the vast ocean around them "That bastard," she cursed. This was Keith Douglas's creative way of keeping his hands clean and still getting rid of them. She turned to Elliot who looked gravely out towards the horizon. They were in the middle of the ocean and had no idea which way land was. Olivia knew as well as he did that the only thing they could do was sit there and wait to die. Then something occurred to her "Signal flares," she murumured. Life boats had signal flares. They could signal for help.

"Already checked," Elliot responded without turning to her "He must have taken them out of the boat before he let it adrift." He held up a box "But he left this," it was a box of army rations.

"That's something at least," Olivia said, shrugging her shoulders. If only they had some idea of where they were… "What's that?" she asked, leaning over to get a closer look at the small object that Elliot was holding in his other hand.

"Compos," he explained "We've been drifting east/southeast for a while."

The sun had almost disappeared below the horizon. Olivia looked in the compartments under the seats of the small boat to see if there were any blankets. She found two of them and a flashlight. While Keith intended to get rid of them, he obviously wanted them to die slowly. "Here," she said softly as she handed Elliot a blanket and huddled down on the bottom of the boat beside him.

Elliot lay down beside her, wrapping his arms around her without even a second thought. He laid the compos down underneath the seat behind him and closed his eyes. He opened them only a second later when he felt a drop of rain.

Olivia stretched beside him and looked up. It was too dark to see clouds in the sky but the absence of starlight in the middle of the ocean was enough to know that they had to be there. She sat up "I hope it's just a little rain," she murmured but of course they couldn't be that lucky.

A bolt of lightening lit up the surrounding water "Oh God," Elliot's grip on Olivia increased as he began to mutter nearly every prayer he had ever learned.

The wind picked up and waves tossed the little life boat to and froe. Olivia buried her face in Elliot's chest as she prayed with him.

**A/N: Okay, I admit that whatever I know about life boats is probably outdated information but this is fiction and I'm taking author's privilege on this one. Oh and for some reason now I have the "Gilligan's Island" theme in my head now. LOL damn it. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Storm Tossed**

**Chapter 3:**

The waves tossed the boat so violently that at times the boat was nearly on its side. Elliot and Olivia clung frantically to one another as they continued to pray that the storm would pass soon. The air was freezing and they both shivered; the rain had soaked them to the bone.

Elliot looked into Olivia's eyes. Fate was cruel indeed. He had never told her that he loved her but he had always thought there would be time left. Now it seemed like there wasn't any time at all. He took a deep breath and shouted over the roaring waves "I love you!"

She pressed her lips to his "You've got some timing, you know that!" she yelled back.

"Yeah!" he felt tears sting his eyes though with the rain that continuously pelted him, he couldn't be sure.

"I love you too!" she told him, confessing the deepest secrets of her soul now that there seemed to be precious little time left.

This time, Elliot was the one who kissed her "And I'm the one with bad timing?!" he asked as the winds seemed to pick up.

"I just wanted you to know in case…!" Olivia began but just at that moment, a much stronger gust of wind capsized the boat.

The two were submerged and forced to let go of one another. Olivia surfaced, just barely managing to keep her head above water. It was so dark that she couldn't see anything "Elliot!" she called into the vast emptiness around her but the roaring waters would have drowned out any response he might have yelled. "Elliot!" she called again. _Oh God,_ she thought frantically _Please, just let him be okay._

Elliot surfaced nearer to the capsized boat than Olivia had. He had to dodge the upside down craft as the waves tore it to pieces. He was able to grab one of the planks and he hung on for dear life. He coughed a few times, clearing the water from his lungs "Olivia!" he shouted as soon as he was able but he didn't know if he could hear her. All he could do was wait and pray.

Olivia fought to keep her head above the waves. She was growing exhausted. She just hoped that Elliot was okay. The thought of him was the only thing that kept her going. She had hoped for so long that he felt the same way about her that she felt about him and only moments before they had been separated he had confessed to her that he did. She refused to give up on him. When she thought she had nothing left, she thought of Elliot and that thought helped her find the strength to pull her head above the waves again.

Slowly, the sky above began to grow lighter. The winds calmed bit by bit until, while they were still roaring and fierce, the waves they created weren't nearly as large and Olivia found it easier to keep her head up.

Elliot had managed to cling to the plank and it had helped him keep his head up. As soon as it was light around him, he saw her. She was at least ten feet away and she looked exhausted. She hadn't had the fortune to be aided by a floating piece of wreckage. The winds had died down to the point where he thought that she might be able to hear him if he called to her. He took a deep breath "Olivia!"

She heard him but couldn't find the strength to look in the direction that his voice was coming from. He was alive, that was all that mattered. Suddenly she felt very tired. She was starting to lose the fight. Her head dipped below the surface.

"No!" Elliot shouted as he kicked his legs, frantically trying to reach her. He saw her head momentarily reappear and she flailed an arm. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was still breathing. He held her close to him as he continued to cling to the plank.

"Elliot," she moaned softly, somehow finding the strength to grab onto him.

"It's okay," he reassured her "Just stay with me Liv. Just stay with me." He turned his gaze upward, hoping that somehow they would make it.


End file.
